Damn, Erik!
by Elles
Summary: "Merde, il avait le sourire le plus sexy." - Lorsque Erik fait le premier pas, Charles tente de se la jouer cool. Il s'avère que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Erik/Charles First Class/ TRADUCTION d'une fanfiction de SilentInceptor


Cette fanfiction est une traduction d'une fiction du même nom de** SilentInceptor. **

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ;)

ps : Merci à **sirius08** pour avoir corrigé cet OS pour le rendre plus français ^^

* * *

><p><strong>[Charles POV]<strong>

En faisant défiler les différentes chaines de la télévision, je laisse sortir un soupir audible. Les lèvres pincées, j'imaginais d'autres façons de passer le temps. Affalé dans le confortable canapé, mes yeux à peine ouvert alors que minuit approchait.

« Tellement de chaînes grâce au câble et pourtant rien d'intéressant. » ai-je pensé. Frustré, j'ai balancé la télécommande sur la moquette. Passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux bruns, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la salle de séjour, il n'y avait personne en vue. J'ai froncé mes sourcils et penché ma tête sur le côté pour mieux voir. J'aurais juré avoir vu Erik assis à la table il y a seulement quelques minutes.

« Hé ».

J'ai reculé sous le choque. Il était là –à côté de moi. Haussant son sourcil sous l'amusement, les coins de sa bouche retroussés en un sourire satisfait.

« Pour l'amour de dieu, Erik ! » Je laissais échapper un rire, oubliant à quel point j'étais fatigué. Ricanant, il se tourna vers moi et me lança un sourire. Merde, cet homme avait le sourire le plus sexy du monde.

« Tu me cherchais peut-être ? » Erik se pencha, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Essayant de lutter contre le rougissement apparaissant sur mes joues. En pure perte cependant à la vue de son expression triomphante.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu « J'ai placé une main sur sa poitrine, le repoussant légèrement » apprendre à respecter mon espace privé. » Un sourire enjoué sur mes lèvres, mes yeux fixant les siens. Au lieu de cela, il est venu près de moi, sa joue frôlant ma mâchoire. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre ma respiration est devenu quasiment inexistante. C'est gênant.

« Je ne pense pas ». murmura-t-il doucement dans mon oreille. Je pouvais entendre chacun de ses souffles. C'était clair comme le jour.

_« Contrôle-toi, bon sang »._

« Hmmm, » Je me suis éloigné et me suis contenté de regarder la télévision. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait mis il n'aurait rien de tout ça. Disons simplement que j'avais lu son esprit, et que ses pensées n'était pas des plus chastes/pures.

Cependant, il a continué à me regarder pas le moins du monde découragé. Merde !

« Tu sais, les filles ont l'habitude de dire qu'elles peuvent comprendre un homme en une seconde, mais peu importe la façon dont je te regarde, je n'arrive pas à pénétrer à l'intérieur de ta tête. »

_« Qu'est-ce que-»_

« Erik Lensherr, essayez-vous d'insinuer quelque chose ici ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est très perspicace de ta part Charles » Son sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Je secouai la tête, jetant mes mains en l'air.

« J'abandonne » Je me suis levé du canapé, prêt à partie. C'est alors que j'ai senti une main tentant de s'entrelacer avec la mienne.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que »

Avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, une paire de lèvres est venu s'écraser sur la mienne. Soudain, tout est devenu flou – tout ce que je sentais c'était à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces et sentaient le bonbon. Je me suis souvenu de comment Raven avait l'habitude de délirer sur sa capacité de séduction – si vous voulez l'appeler comme ça- et c'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle disait.

Sa main a lentement fait son chemin jusqu'à ma taille, l'autre caressant ma joue. Au moment où le besoin d'oxygène commençait à prendre le dessus, j'ai rompu à contrecœur le baiser, prenant une profonde inspiration.

J'essayais de penser à une autre remarque spirituelle, mais je ne parvenais même pas à construire une phrase convenable. _Merde._

« Ne pars pas » Nos fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, je pouvais sentir son regard dur sur moi, le même regard qui m'avait fait tomber amoureux.

J'ai soupiré avant de le regarder dans les yeux une fois de plus.

« Je ne le ferai pas ».

**FIN**

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je pourrais ainsi le transmettre à l'auteur ;)<p>

Cependant, Il a continué à me regarder pas le moins du monde découragé


End file.
